Different, Yet Powerfully The Same
Prologue Silence. I'd never known how horrible it was until now. Silence means no one is left. That is what I heard after the screeching had stopped. I sensed something looking at me. It wasn't friendly. "This is alive." My barely working, newborn ears could pick up that much. Nothing more. "Well, let's just kill it." Wait, no, please don't kill me! "Okay." Teeth grabbbed my scruff. But instead of sinking in deeper, they hoisted me into the air and set me down again. "Let's not kill it. Since it's so young, maybe we can raise it to be a good warrior." ''Thank you! T''hank you for giving me a chance to live! "Okay. Maybe. But if it turns on us, it's dead." Well, it's better than just slaughtering me right then and there. "Fine." Gently swinging, I was carried to wherever my fate wanted me to go. ~~ My mother was gone. Somehow, I knew she wasn't coming back. I wished she would and wondered why she wasn't. Maybe it was the screeches. The screeches that said something bad is happening. Maybe that was it. Something knocked me on my side. Whimpering, I fell. "Well, what do we have here?" It wasn't hostle- more curious and concerned than threatening. It set me down on my paws."Well, I'd like to take you since you're so young, but I don't know how my Clanmats would like that." What were "Clanmates?" The thing was quiet for a moment. Then it said, "Well, I'll take the chance." He scooped me up and trotted off, with me swinging from his jaws. ---- Sunstripe trotted into camp with a red bundle in his jaws, closely followed by Wildheart. The dark-brown tom was glowering while Sunstripe went into the leaders den- only to find Slickfoot was already in there, talking to Brightstar. "Oops. Sorry. I'll wait." The golden tom was backing out, but Brightstar called him back. "Wait. I need your opinion, since it looks like you have one to," she said. Wildheart trotted forward with the fox cub in his jaws, sitting down next to Slickfoot, who also had one. Brightstar noted this and stood up. "Since both of them are so young, it looks like they might be able to be warriors for ThunderClan." The two warriors nodded aproval and carried the cubs to the nursery, where there was one queen nursing a kit. Sleekfur looked up at the two warriors. "What is it?" she asked. "We found two fox cubs. They're both so young their eyes haven't even opened. will you please nurse them? Sunstripe and I agree that they are young enough to become warriors," Slickfoot mewed. Sleekfur looked doubtfully at the cubs, who had begun to squirm at the smell of milk. "I don't know. Is this such a good idea? I mean, they are young enough to remember only us, but-" she stopped speaking when the cubs started mewling. Sighing, she gently placed both of them on the ground next to her. They squirmed toward her and started suckling with Shinekit. "All right," the queen murmured. ---- Tigerstar slipped through the forest. He was closely followed by others, all furious since they lost the battle. They were going to a new Clan member that Tigerstar had found. They stopped at the nursery. "Here he is," muttered Tigerstar. Beckoning with his tail, he slipped inside. The kit in question was sleeping, but he was squirming wildly. The others inspected him eagerly. Finally they nodded. "He is perfect. He is much stronger than anyone, even Lionblaze." A tortoiseshell purred to a dark tabby. The tabby nodded. "He will be perfect for revenge." He growled. The others agreed. Tigerstar drew himself to his full height and looked them all in the eye. "We will train him. As soon as he knows about his powers. Then we can bend them to our will." Category:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe's Fan Fictions Category:Fanfictions Chapter One Starkit tumbled out of the nursery. "Come on!" he yowled to his denmate Foxkit. Foxkit came out slower, blinking in the sunlight. "I don't know," he said. "Should we be doing this without Sleekfur?" "Of course!" Starkit replied. "Everyone leaves the camp sometime. Why not now?" "Well, okay, but-" Starkit didn't wait for the rest. He squealed and darted toward the barrier, with Foxkit on his tail. The two denmates darted on the worn path leading to the rest of the territory. Both of them were excited now. Starkit stopped to sniff the air, and Foxkit did the same. They both started at the same time when they caught a new scent. "Let's go find it!" they both squealed at the same time. They darted off toward the scent- until a hulking shape loomed up in front of them, bigger than both of them combined. "Oh no. We're going to die!" Foxkit wailed. Starkit thought so too, but he didn't say it out loud. Instead he stepped in front of the shape, which he remembered was badger. "Go away you piece of dung!" he yowled. The badger blinked. "Why should I? You look like you would taste delightful!" Foxkit wondered what the badger had said. Starkit knew and thought about that. Then he snarled,"We wouldn't make a tasty meal, because we'd claw up your belly!" The badger blinked but before he could reply, Starkit was literally flying at him with bat-like wings. Snarling, he used razor-sharp claws and sliced at the badger's face. Foxkit joined in too, and he was surprised to find he had cat's claws! The both of them drove the badger back, until it squealed and ran away. Starkit flung Foxkit onto his back and flew after him. "Come on!" he yowled. "If we don't kill it it'll kill ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan and our Clan too!" Foxkit didn't protest, just clung on tight. The badger was still lumbering away from them as fast as possible, when the two kits landed flat in his back. The badger squealed when they started clawing him and ran far away from the Clans. Starkit cheered. "Come on! Let's tell the Clan about this." "Okay," Foxkit replied. They flew toward camp. One they got there Sleekfur shot out. "My kits! I was worried something got you." "Well we did meet a badger. He said we would make a tasty meal, but we sent him screeching out of Clan territory!" Starkit mewed excitedly. Sleekfur frowned. "You did? How? You're only cubs!" "Mother, we're not! I have wings and razor claws! And Foxkit has cat claws!" To prove it, he flexed his wings and claws. Foxkit flexed his claws too. Sleekfur gasped and called Brightstar over to see the cubs. When she did, the leader gasped. Should I make them apprentices now? But it would be unfair to the other kits.. Brightstar thought as she watched all the young ones tumble around on the ground. No, I'll wait for all of them to grow. she decided. With that thought, she padded away. Starkit pounced on Blackkit. "Grr! Get out of here ShadowClan! I'll shred you!" Blackkit squealed. "Mother! Help me fight this BlazeClan off!" Blackkit's eyes gleamed mischievously. Amberstripe padded over. "All right Blackkit, but I want you to eat first." "Mo-''ther!"'' Blackkit yowled. Starkit whispered," And that's why you never call parents over. They spoil the fun!" Blackkit nodded agreement. Amberstripe sighed. "Oh all right. But if I come over again, you'll come to me, okay?" "Alright." Blackkit agreed grumpily. Amberstripe purred and went to share some prey with Sleekfur. Starkit turned to the other three kits. "We're gonna be apprentices in two moons! I wonder who our mentors will be." Foxkit thought for a minute. So did the other kits. Then he said," I think I would like Sunstripe. He's such a hardworking warrior and he always brings back the biggest prey!" Starkit nodded agreement. "I don't know about me, but maybe I'll have Fastclaw. He's such an awesome tom, and he's so strong and fast! I want to be the same." Blackkit snorted. "You're better than him! Remember your wings?" Starkit squealed with excitement, since he had forgot! Shinekit thought for a while. Then he said. "I want Flameheart! He's so big and intimidating! No one wants to mess with him!" His denmates agreed. An impatient snort came from behind the kits. "Oh pu-''lease''. As if you'll get a better mentor than mine." They all whirled around. It was Dreampaw, one of the apprentices. She tossed back the bit of fur that was in her eyes and glared at them all. Her eyes softened when they got to Shinekit. The handsome ginger tom was only a moon younger than her, and she seemed to think that he was completely in love with her. Starkit couldn't help himself- he snorted. She whirled on him, her well-groomed, pretty tortishell pelt bristling. She thought, Wow, what a spoiled brat! He isn't even groomed! But Shinekit is perfect. I wonder when he'll confess his love for me... Starkit snorted again. "You're the brat. And your dream tom doesn't even care about you." Dreampaw whirled around and lunged at Starkit. She seemed to freeze. Calmly Starkit stepped out of the way. She continued through the air and crashed into the nursery. All the kits clambered around Starkit. "Wow! How'd you do that? You stepped out of the way like you knew what she was going to do before she did it!" Starkit shuffled his paws, embarrassed about all this attention. It was a relief to hear the queens call them over, making them go their separate ways. Chapter Two "Shinepaw! Starpaw! Foxpaw! Blackpaw!" ThunderClan cheered loudly for the apprentices. Starpaw sat proudly beside his mentor, Fastclaw. Foxpaw had gotten Flameheart, Blackpaw had gotten Wildheart, and Shinepaw had gotten Dunetail, the deputy. The new apprentices surrounded their mentors, asking them what they were going to do. After a while, they were on their way in the Forest. Wildheart sniffed at a patch of blood. "Wonder what happened here," he said. Foxpaw spoke up. "That was when we fought the badger!" he said proudly. Wildheart looked at him doubtfully. "Really." he said. Then he walked on, explaining the lake territories to the apprentices. Starpaw was beyond himself with excitement. "Did you know there was another set of territory? It's true! It's just all the cats that remember it are dead, so they can't tell you for themselves." he said. Wildheart looked at him like he was going insane. "Really." he said again. Then he walked on, pointig out important feautures of the territories. Then he stopped. "Here's the training area. Shall we stop exploring and start training?" The others all agreed. Starpaw felt a thrill of excitement. Training! I wonder if I'll be good at it, ''he thought. Dunetail spoke first. "Now let's start off with a hunting crouch, sinse it's one of the easier ones," he said. When the others agreed, he quizzed them on the types of crouches, then demonstrated the basic one. The apprentices tried their hardest, but Starpaw, his mind on other things, simply crouched down. He snapped to attention when he heard Fastclaw say,"Starpaw, how in the name of StarClan did you manage to get such a perfect hunting crouch?" "Um," Starpaw thought hard. Finally he said, "I don't know. I just did it. I have more advanced instinct I guess." The others stared at him. The Dunetail broke the silence. "How about we check on the other apprentices, then we send you all on a little solo hunting patrol?" he suggested. The apprentices all agreed. After a while, they were off. Starpaw simply wandered around until he heard crashing. Foxpaw accidentally was caught in a thorn bush. Yelping, he tried to get free. Starpaw sighed then stared. The bush was ''moving! it unwound itself from Foxpaw, then gently nudged him away, finally going back to normal. Foxpaw stared, too. "How in the name of StarClan did that bush just move and let me free?" He asked. Starpaw didn't reply. He simply beckoned Foxpaw with his tail, and they trotted of on the banks of the lake. Finally they got to a beautiful, yet private clearing. It hade smooth, moss-covered stones, and bright flowers edging it. Foxpaw sat down. Starpaw didn't, and stood, thinking. "Foxpaw... I think I'm stronger that StarClan." When Foxpaw tried to speak, Starpaw cut him off. "I'm serious. I have wings, razor claws, I can move things, read minds...and stop time." Foxpaw frowned. "When did you stop time and read minds?" "Remember when we spoke with Dreampaw, and I snorted and said she's the spoiled brat? And I simply stepped out of the way when she jumped at me?" When Foxpaw nodded, Starpaw said,"I read her mind. That's how I knew she was calling me the spoiled brat, and I stopped time. That's how I dodged so easily when she jumped at me." An irritated snort came from the bushes. "Oh pu-''lease''. You're probably just trying to impress me." Starpaw whirled around as Dreampaw strutted out from the bushes. "No I'm not. I don't even like you!" Dreampaw flicked the stray bit of fur out of her eyes impatiently. "Come on Muck''paw. Admit it, you like me and you want to do anything for me!" Starpaw quivered. Slowly, ominously, he turned his head to look at Dreampaw. "''What did you say?" Dreampaw seemed so cower, but she held her ground. "I said you don't even know your own feelings for me. You like me, I know it, and you want me to know it! So there!" She smiled, pleased at what she thought the truth was out. Starpaw slowly rose to his paws. His eyes turned bright red as he slowly prowled toward the apprentice. Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Category:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe's Fan Fictions Category:Fanfictions